Ilusiones
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Todomatsu no esta mas en este mundo pero jyushimatsu puede contactar con el atraves de sueños, pero entre mas tiempo pasa en el otro mundo se aleja progresivamente de este... ¿Donde vas jyushimatsu?
1. Capitulo 1

Yey, por fin puedo escribir esto, buenoo, espero que les guste este fic, tratare de actualizarlo lo mas que pueda :^3 hace tiempo quiero escribir un jyushitodo por que otp pero no sabia que, ademas que no he visto muchos fics de ellos, aun asi tratare de no ser occ 

Advertencias: yaoi "light", otp jyushitodo y quiza escenas violentas y temas de la misma naturaleza

* * *

 ** _Otra vez_**

 _Ya esta saliendo el sol_

 _ **No**_

- _Nos volveremos a ver?_ -

- _No lo se_ \- dijo el chico comtemplando el horizonte de espaldas a su receptor

-Hey jyushimatsu, despierta, ya estarde- dijo choromatsu tomandolo del hombro, jyushimatsu abrio lentamente los ojos a la luz del dia, miro a su alrededor sin levantarse

-Todomatsu?- dijo mirando a choromatsu aun medio dormido

Choromatsu miro en otra direcion a la puerta de la habitacion -no deberiamos hablar sobre eso, levantate y ven a la mesa-

-Donde esta todomatsu?- repitio, con los ojos acuosos mirando el techo, choromatsu cria que aun estaba dormido

-¿No lo recuerdas? desaparecio hace meses y lo dieron por muerto, no quiero repetirtelo mas- dijo choromatsu que habia cambio su expresion a una mas oscura

Jyushimatsu cerro los ojos y se aferro a la almohada tratando de volver a dormir pero era imposible ya habia descansado lo suficiente

-¿Que haces? tienes que levantarte- dijo tomandolo mas fuerte del hombro

Jyushimatsu entre abrio los ojos mirando la habitacion, no iba a poder dormir por ahora, se levanto y se dirigio al armario, asco su sudadera

-Te espero en la mesa con los demas- dijo choromatsu mientras cerraba la puerta

Jyushimatsu solo asintio mientras desabotonaba su pijama

Tras la comida, todos habian dicho que planes tenian para ahora, karamatsu y choromatsu irian a un concierto mientras que osomatsu iria al pachinko, ichimatsu habia le habia preguntado a jyushimatsu si ese dia podian jugar baseball y este acepto con una sonrisa

De camino al parque compraron algunas pelotas por que jyushimatsu solia perder las que tenia y se quedaron sin ninguna, habian estrenado una cancha de baseball hace poco, ichimatsu creia que era un buen lugar para desestresarse ya que estaba preocupado por la actitud de jyushimatsu ultimamente se habia quedado durmiendo muy tarde, quiza podria hablar con el sobre aquello

Despues de un rato de estar entrenando ichimatsu fue por unas botellas de agua y empezo a lanzarle manualmente las pelotas

-Jyushimatsu- llamo la atencion

-Que pasa ichimatsu-niisan?- dijo dedicandole una sonrisa

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo- le lanzo otra pelota

-Dime-

-¿Por que te quedas dormido hasta tarde ultimamente?- dijo mientras le lanzaba otra

Jyushimatsu fallo, entonces ichimatsu se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien por como cambio su expresion, jyushimatsu solia acertar siempre, no eran simplemente ganas de dormir

-Jyushimatsu.. que pasa?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-No pasa nada, ichimatsu-niisan- sonrio -sigamos jugando-

-No jyushimatsu- dijo con su voz apagada de siempre

-Solo estoy cansado ultimamente- sonrio, pero no era una sonrisa sincera y ichimatsu lo sabia

-Sea lo que sea, tienes que dejar de hacerlo-

Jyushimatsu cambio su sonrisa, ichimatsu miro al suelo, cuando su hermano menor cambiaba su sonrisa era muy incomodo y no solia regañarlo, de hecho, aquella era la primera vez que lo hacia pero sintio que algo no andaba bien desde que menciono lo del problema de sueño

-Promete que sea lo que estes haciendo dejaras de hacerlo- repitio ichimatsu

-No!- grito y salio corriendo dejando el bate en el suelo

-Jyushimatsu, espera -dijo mientras veia como se alejaba el menor, se levanto para ir detras de el

ichimatsu se sorprendio ante la reaccion de su hermano, nunca lo habia visto asi aunque lo penso mas de una vez para seguirlo, miro al bate que habia tirado al suelo jyushimatsu, habia caido tan fuerte contra el piso que se le abrio una grieta, tenia que encontrarlo sea donde sea que se hubiera ido

* * *

Fin del primer cap, espero que les haya gustado,si les gusto dejen comentarios y hasta en la actualizacion(? 


	2. Capitulo 2

Jyushimatsu habia ido a una farmacia y comprado un medicamento para forzarse el sueño, yacia tirado en un callejon

-Todomatsu- llamo caminando por aquell lugar extraño

Era una nada absoluta, como un inmenso cuarto blanco sin salia, paredes ni techo, algunas veces se le hacia dificil encontrarlo pero despues de un rato de caminar lo conseguia

Todomatsu estaba sentado de espaldas mirando el paisaje blanco sin ninguna cosa, no era del todo malo, podia imaginarse muchas cosas como colores e iban apareciendo lentamente en la nada, todos sus pensamientos se dibujaban en aquel lugar mientras estuviera pensando, cuando no lo hacia simplemente era un vacio inmenso, en aquella extraña dinmension no habian necesidades, no dormia ni sentia hambre, se habia deshecho de todas las carencias humanas para volverse solo un concepto despues del dia de su "muerte", menos de un sentimiento

- _Todomatsu_ \- escucho su nombre, se dio la vuelta y vio a jyushimatsu que sonreia al verlo

-Has vuelto, jyushimatsu-niisan- dijo sin cambiar su rostro de tristeza

-Si, vine a jugar contigo- dijo

-No tengo animos de jugar- dijo viendo hacia abajo -A que has venido de nuevo?-

-Quiero estar contigo- dijo sentandose al lado

-¿no lo entiendes?, enserio quieres estar conmigo en un lugar como este?- dijo todomatsu

El sabia de los sentimientos de jyushimatsu hacia el y los correspondia pero no queria arruinar su vida de ninguna forma

-Jyushimatsu-niisan, debes irte de aqui- dijo mirando el suelo

-No quiero, todomatsu- se acerco a el

-No quiero que estes en este lugar-

Jyushimatsu le abrazo por detras, apretandolo contra si, todomatsu sintio que los latidos de su corazon se aceleraban cada vez mas al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de jyushimatsu

-No voy a dejarte- todomatsu volteo su rostro para ver a los ojos a jyushimatsu, sintio su respiracion caliente en las mejillas y lo beso por unos minutos

Sus dulces labios se juntaron con los de jyushimatsu y compartieron un largo beso mientras se abrazaban, todomatsu se separo de el cuando falto aire dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas y despues volvio a besarlo mas profundamente, tomo sus mejillas y empujo mas su boca contra la de el

-Jyushimatsu- dijo entre besos -Te amo-

Jyushimatsu sonrio entre el beso -Yo tambien te amo- respondio abrazandolo mas, sintio la necesidad de proteger a todomatsu en aquel lugar

-No te dejare- dijo mientras besaban, los ojos se ambos se abrieron mirandose, todomatsu se separo y rio un poco, como solia reir cuando vivia

Queria recordar como era todomatsu cuando vivia, su sonrisa, habia esperado mucho para besar sus labios, todos los años que habian estado juntos y nunca pudo decirle lo que sentia hasta entonces

-Perdoname por nunca habertelo dicho- dijo jyushiamtsu juntando su frente con la de el

-Yo tampoco lo dije- dijo todomatsu mirando a otro lado, estaba mas rojo que un tomate teniendo a jyushimatsu enfrente -Ahora podemos estar juntos, sin embargo-

Jyushimatsu sonrio y lo beso en la mejilla, las unicas ocaciones en que todomatsu sonreia era cuando estaban juntos

-Jyushimatsu- llamo todomatsu tomandolo de las mejillas, jyushimatsu asintio varias veces con la cabeza sonriendo

-Besame mas- dijo mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas, jyushimatu entrecerro los ojos mientras sus labios de acercaban y lo tomo con sus brazos llevandolo junto a el, cerrando la brecha entre sus cuerpos

Volvieron a besarse mas profundamente mientras se abrazaban pero depronto jyushimatsu sintio un escalofrio en su columna vertebral

-mmm que pasa?- pregunto todomatsu mirandolo

-N-no se-

-Jyushimatsu!- escucho a choromatsu

Abrio los ojos de golpe y se sintio bastante mojado, vio a su alrededor y vio que su sudadera, cabello y cuerpo estaban empapados

-Ya se desperto- dijo osomatsu

Sus otros cuatro hermanos estan delante de el mirandolo un poco preocupados

Jyushimatsu se recobro pronto y se seco con una toalla que le dio karamatsu

-Jyushimatsu... dinos, por que estabas durmiendo en un callejon?- pregunto seriamente choromatsu

* * *

Bueno, el capitulo 2, es cortito, en fin, si, es un fic mas de capitulos cortos, espero que les gustara, hasta la proxima actualizacion 


	3. Capitulo 3

Jyushimatsu se quedo helado, despues cerro los ojos

-No trates de volver a dormir- dijo choromatsu tomandolo de los hombros -es suficiente-

- _Todomatsu_ \- dijo con la voz apensar audible pero ichimatsu lo escucho

-Deja de dormir, tendremos que llamar al medico- dijo mirandolo

-Creo que deberiamos dejarlo, quiza solo esta muy cansado- dijo ichimatsu

Choromatsu arqueo la ceja, ichimatsu fue quien estaba casi llorando una hora antes cuando lo encontro tirado en el callejon

-eh, creo que ichimatsu tiene razon, brother, solo dejalo descansar- dijo karamatsu tomando a choromatsu del hombro para que se calmara

-Entonces ya nos podemos ir al pachinko?- dijo osomatsu

-Seguro que estas bien, jyushimatsu?- dijo mirandolo

Jyushimatsu asintio con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, despues los tres mayores salieron de la habitacion menos ichimatsu

ichimatsu estaba de espaldas al sofa donde estaba acostado jyushimatsu tratando de dormir, despues de unos minutos se levanto para salir de la habitacion, le puso un cilindro de plastico sobre la manta que tenia

-Encontre esto donde estabas- menciono y salio de la habitacion

Jyushimatsu se descubrio cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y tomo el pequeño recipiente que le habia dejado ichimatsu, lo reconocio rapidamente, fue donde se encontraban las pastillas que habia comprado pero estaba vacio y tenia una nota en su interior

- _Ven al callejon a dos cuadras de la casa mas tarde, tenemos que hablar_ \- leyo, lo que lo confundio un poco

despues de una de pensar en lo que habia pasado ultimamente, tomo su sudadera y fue al lugar donde indicaba la nota, eran las 8 pm, llevo una lintera por si acaso

al entrar ichimatsu estaba fumando, le dio una mirada rapida

- _Jyushimatsu_ -

-Que pasa, ichimatsu-niisan?- pregunto -De que quieres hablar?-

Ichimatsu miro a la pared frente a el y inhalo humo del cigarro, jyushimatsu tocio un poco pero en parte estaba acostumbrado a estar con ichimatsu mientras estaba fumando

-Por que siempre que despiertas mencionas a todomatsu?- dijo mirando al suelo

Jyushimatsu retrodecio pero ichimatsu tomo su mano

-Si escapas otra vez solo estaras haciendote daño- dijo -Algo no.. esta bien, asi que dime que es lo que te pasa- pidio ichimatsu teniendo su cigarro en la otra mano

Jyushimatsu no volteo pero sentia que ya no podia ocultarlo por mas tiempo

-Todomatsu... puedo ver a todomatsu cuando duermo y no es un sueño-

Ichimatsu sintio que la mano del menor temblaba y la solto, entendio todo y por que jyushimatsu queria dormir por cualquier medio pero no entendia la parte sobre que era real

-Solo es un sueño, jyushimatsu, si no dejas de hacerlo puede hacerte mal-

-No.. es real, es enserio, puedo hablar con el y..- se detuvo y empezo a llorar

-Jyushimatsu... todomatsu desaparecio hace meses- dijo ichimatsu mirandolo con un poco de preocupacion en el interior pero tenia que hacerle ver que nada de lo que veia en "sus sueños era real"

Jyushimatsu se tapo los oidos con ambas manos y miro al cielo llorando

 _Se que aun existes en algun lugar_

 _Tengo que encontrar la forma de estar con el mas tiempo_

Jyushimatsu empezo a caminar sin direcion aparente

-A donde vas?- pregunto ichimatsu aunque no trato de detenerlo a lo que jyushimatsu no respondio


	4. Chapter 4

Todomatsu se encontraba sentado en una esquina imaginando un paisaje como los que solia ver en la tierra mientras vivia, ahora estaban muy lejos de su alcanze pero almenos podia imaginarlos, en aquella nada absoluta

-Todomatsu?- escucho su nombre, se volteo, era jyushimatsu

-ah, jyushimatsu-niisan- dijo con un tono de voz claramente triste

-Volvi- sonrio acercandose, todomatsu no lo miro a los ojos, jyushimatsu lo abrazo por la espalda mientras sentia su aroma, era igual como lo recordaba

todomatsu sentia los brazos de jyushimatsu estrecharlo desde atras, amaba esa sensacion pero se culpaba asi mismo por ser egoista, no queria decirle que debia de irse o seria muy tarde para salir de aquel lugar y aun no era su hora pero era muy debil para hacerlo por que queria estar con el mas que nada, la compañia de jyushimatsu le hacia muy feliz, sentimiento que no queria perder

-Jyushimatsu-niisan, debes irte- dijo la voz de todomatsu casi inaudible, jyushimatsu lo abrazo mas fuerte

-Niisan, no puedes estar aqui, t-tienes que...- las lagrimas de todomatsu empezaron a caer -este no es un lugar para ti-

-No quiero dejarte-

Yo tampoco- dijo todomatsu mentalmente viendo hacia arriba

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto- dijo mientras se arrepentia al instante, quito los brazos de jyushimatsu de su cintura y se levanto sin voltear a mirarlo, sabia que si veia su cara se arrepentiria y empezo a correr

-Todomatsu- llamo jyushimatsu pero este no volteo

Unas gotas de agua cayeron en la cara de jyushimatsu mientras abria lentamente los ojos, vio a su alrededor al incorporarse despues de despertar, estaba en un parque y empezaba a llover, sabia que ese comportamiento lo alejaba cada vez mas de sus hermanos y de una vida normal, estaba conciente de que podria morir pero realmente estaba enamorado de todomatsu y dispuesto a sacrificar su vida tal y como era hasta ahora para verlo feliz y estar a su lado

-Jyushimatsu-kun?- escucho una voz conocida llamarlo, no se habia dado cuenta de que el profesor dekapan llevaba relativamente poco tiempo parado ahi con un paraguas

-Que haces aqui, jyushimatsu-kun?

-Ah, dormia, no tengo ganas de estar en mi casa- dijo sonriendo pero con claro desanimo

-No deverias estar aqui, si quieres acompañarme a casa, puedes venir- dijo -viene una tormenta-

Jyushimatsu se levanto y acepto, conocia desde niño al profesor dekapan asi que no habia problema, de camino a su casa el quinto sextillizo solo respondia preguntas sobre como estaba su madre y hermanos

La conversacion iba normal hasta que jyushimatsu recordo a todomatsu, despues hizo una pausa -Profesor dekapan-

-Que pasa?- dijo sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta

-Es posible.. viajar atraves de sueños?-

-Viajar atraves de sueños?- repitio

-Si, ir a otros lugares pero poder ver cosas enrealidad- dijo jyushimatsu

=Lo siento, jyushimatsu-kun, no se a que te refieres- dijo mintiendo y jyushimatsu lo sintio en sus palabras

-No.. no es cierto, ¿no es asi? hay una forma- dijo jyushimatsu mirando al suelo -porfavor profesor dekapan, ayudeme a quedarme dormido por siempre- dijo jyushimatsu

Fue tan rapido y una peticion tan repentina que el señor a su lado se quedo helado ante sus palabras, acaso estaba pidiendo que lo asesinara? o no estaba entendiendo

-Porfavor profesor dekapan- volvio a pedir, desde niño jyushimatsu siempre habia pedido ayuda a aquel hombre cuando necesitaba algo que estaba fuera de sus manos y sabia que si habia alguien que entendi esa situacion mejor era el

El hombre mayor vio la desesperacion en los ojos del joven y sintio compasion de el, decidio ayudarlo una vez en lo que deseaba -Esta bien- dijo entrando

-Por lo que has dicho, probablemente seas un onironauta, solo debemos hacer que ese efecto dure mas-

-Un onironauta?- pregunto jyushimatsu

-Si, aveces son personas que pueden controlar sus sueños y otras veces viajar a otras realidades en ellos- explico

 _Entonces todomatsu esta en otra realidad?_ \- se cuestiono jyushimatsu

-Puede ser- dijo entrando a su espacio de trabajo mientras era seguido por jyushimatsu -Tendremos que hacer que tu sueño dure mas, como cuanto tiempo te gustaria permanecer en ese estado?- dijo sacando sus gafas

-Todo el que sea posible!- respondio jyushimatsu animado

-Esta bien- saco lapiz de papel de su escritorio -Sigueme contando como son tus experiencias en ese lugar, tal vez podamos lograrlo- jyushimatsu asintio con la cabeza y empezo a contarle acerca de aquel extraño lugar que era capaz de asceder a sus sueños

* * *

 _Nota- Casi no he actualizado esta historia, tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto que pueda y quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre la misma, en fin, gracias por seguirla a los que la lean xd_


End file.
